Another Happy Day
by jadedvixen
Summary: Lita's birthday takes some unexpected twists and turns... can one day get any worse? Or any better? -COMPLETED-


Title: Another Happy Day.  
  
Author: Cathie McMath. (email: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au)  
  
Disclaimer: Jeff's mine. ... What? Oh, sorry. That was only in my dreams.   
  
Summary: Lita's birthday takes some unexpected twists and turns... can one day get any worse? Or any better?  
  
Rating: PG -13. Language and sexual situations.  
  
TimeLine: April 14th, 2004.  
  
Distribution: Just email me and let me know if you'd like to have it.  
  
Author's Note: Dedicated to Amy, happy birthday! I hope she had a much better birthday than what I wrote here! Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.  
  
***  
  
Raking a hand through her fiery red hair, Lita shoved the rest of her ring attire into her gym bag, trying hard not to let her frustration show. She stuffed her other clothes and belongings into the packed bag, and ripped the zipper closed. Blowing out a heavy breath, Lita slung the bag over her shoulder.  
  
She couldn't wait to get out of this arena.  
  
"Aw, leaving already?"  
  
At the sound of that voice, Lita brought a hand up to her forehead, rubbing her head soothingly. She turned around, her voice laced with exasperation. "Please, Trish. I'm not in the mood to get into an argument with you. Not tonight."  
  
The blonde diva smirked, palms turned up in question. "Oh, Lita, what makes you think I want to get into an argument with you? Maybe I want to congratulate you on your match tonight."   
  
Lita rolled her eyes. "I lost."  
  
"Well then, maybe I just want to wish you happy birthday!"  
  
Folding her arms over her chest, Lita narrowed her gaze. "Look, I just want to get back to my hotel room, where I can stay with Matt and just hide from the rest of the world for the night. So whatever you want to say to me, just say it, and get it over and done with, okay?"  
  
Trish's smirk quickly transformed into a frown. "So what? The other night when you confronted me about the whole Chris thing, it was okay to keep me back for an hour listening to your crying and whinging, but now when it's MY time to talk, you don't have the time to listen to me?"  
  
"Trish, I really don't -"  
  
"You're a selfish cow, Lita," Trish spat. "You pretend to care about your friends, but you haven't even let me tell my side of the story. You believed Chris straight away, without even bothering to ask me my side first. And now you want to get back to your pathetic boyfriend so bad, you don't even have the time to hear me out."  
  
Throwing her hands up, Lita gave up, sitting down on a near by bench. "Fine, fine. Go ahead. Tell me, why the hell did you do that to Chris at WrestleMania?"  
  
A smug half smile, a sparkling glint in her eyes. "What can I say? Christian kept me coming... all night."  
  
Lita's jaw dropped. "That's it?" Glowering heavily at the blonde, she stood up and walked away from a giggling Trish. "I can't believe you actually said that. I can't believe I actually sat down to listen to you."  
  
Slamming the door behind her as she exited the divas locker room, Lita stepped quickly through the arena corridors. Turning a corner, she bumped into something large and solid standing behind her. She stumbled backwards clumsily, and let out an irritated growl. She glanced at what she bumped into, scowling. Once she realised what it was, her features softened, though her annoyance was still evident on her face.  
  
"Hey Shawn," she cleared her throat. "Sorry about that, I wasn't really watching where I was going."  
  
Shawn Micheals smiled warmly at the red haired diva. "Don't worry about it, darlin'. I wasn't watching where I was going either," he shrugged. "I'm in a hurry to get home."  
  
"Yeah, me too," she nodded slowly. "Can't wait to get out of here, actually."  
  
Noticing the grim look on the woman's face, Shawn's eyes narrowed as he studied her. "You alright?"  
  
Lita closed her eyes briefly, rolling her shoulders. "Yeah, I'm fine. It just... hasn't been the best day."  
  
"I saw your match with Jazz a few minutes ago," Shawn said, a sympathetic look etched onto his face. "You wrestled great. You shoulda won that one."  
  
"Maybe I should've, but I didn't. Doesn't help that that bitch thinks she can cheat to win..." Feeling the anger in her begin to rise, Lita breathed out, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter now, though. I just want to get back to the hotel."  
  
Shawn nodded understandingly. "As long as you don't lose your match at Backlash... that's what's important."  
  
"Exactly," Lita agreed. "I just hope Victoria doesn't resort to anything like what Jazz just did."  
  
Another nod. Then, Shawn's eyes lit up. "Oh man, I almost forgot... happy birthday!" He wrapped Lita up in a sincere hug. He pulled away, smiling at her. "I sure hope that Hardy of yours is taking you somewhere special or doing something else equally romantic for you tonight!"  
  
Laughing, Lita shook her head. "No, we don't have anything planned for tonight. I told Matt that I'd rather just spend it inside with him, and after what I've had to go through tonight, that's looking even more appealing than before."  
  
"Well, alright. As long as you have a good night."  
  
"Thanks Shawn," she sent him a small smile. "I'll try to."  
  
"Alright, well better hurry up now. They say it's gonna storm tonight. Rain and thunder and lightning, and all of that other fun stuff. Don't wanna be driving in that."  
  
She nodded. "Definitely not."  
  
He continued on his way down the hallway, departing with a wave. "G'nite Lita."  
  
She waved back, and watched as the Heart Break Kid rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. Running her fingers through her hair, she let out a breath. Hopefully she could make it to the hotel without bumping into anyone else. She simply was not in the mood to talk to people, let alone be wished a happy birthday. She was trying hard enough to forget that it was her birthday! She didn't need to be reminded by everyone.  
  
Making her way to the parking lot, Lita adjusted the bag strap that was sitting on her shoulder. She glanced around for her rental car, and found it a few metres away. She walked briskly to it, pulling the keys out of her pocket.   
  
"Happy Birthday Red!"  
  
Glancing over her shoulder, Lita spotted Shane Helms waving at her enthusiastically. She offered a grateful smile. "Thanks Helms."  
  
He beamed at her, before climbing into his car. "Have a good one, okay? I'll buy you a birthday drink next time we're out!"  
  
She nodded at him as he drove away, and once his car and left the building, she dropped her head onto the roof of her car. It seemed that no matter how much she tried, she was forever going to be reminded by everyone that it WAS her birthday today. That she was now another year older. 29 years old. Almost 30. Still not married, no children, and still yet to receive her second run as women's champ.  
  
She opened her car door and slid inside, turning on the engine and exiting out of the dark parking lot. She knew that she shouldn't be thinking so depressingly, but she couldn't help it. She was 29. And what had she done with her life? What did she have to show for all of the pain and shit she had been through? The only thing she could think of that was proof of her hard work and dedication was A.D.O.R.E, and for that she was grateful. But what else was there?  
  
Her relationship with Matt was beyond long term, hell, they had been together for five years! And yet no serious talk of marriage and ever come up between them. Whenever she mentioned it, he had always dismissed the idea, saying that they didn't need a ring and a piece of paper telling them that they loved each other. And in the beginning, she agreed. But now... well, she couldn't help but wonder he was so adverse to getting married to her.  
  
Pulling into the hotel car park, Lita realised exactly how tired she was. She felt simply exhausted. That match with Jazz had taken alot out of her, it was so physical and she had worked so hard to try and get that win. She would have, too, if it hadn't been for Jazz deciding to use the ropes to help her pin Lita. Damn, she was pissed off about that. But at the moment, she didn't even have the energy to be angry. She just wanted to crawl into bed with her boyfriend and fall asleep in a nice, warm bed...  
  
A crash of thunder jolted her from her thoughts, and Lita looked out to the sky. It was growing darker and darker, and a flash of lightning danced across the clouds. She shivered, feeling a gust of cold wind blow through her. Definitely a night to be spent inside, under the covers of bed.  
  
Entering the hotel lobby, the redheaded diva dug her hotel room keycard out of her pocket. She paused at the elevator door, pressing the button. Soon afterwards, the doors opened with a chime, and she was greeted by the faces of more of her work mates.  
  
"Hi Lita!" Stacy greeted as Lita stepped into the elevator. "Aren't you home from the show a little early?"  
  
Lita nodded wearily. "Yeah, Stace. Tell you the truth, I really couldn't wait to get out of there tonight."  
  
Test eyed Lita with understanding as the elevator moved up. "Ah. Bad night, eh?"  
  
"The worst," she replied. "A loss to Jazz, a confrontation with Trish... and everyone wishing me-"  
  
"By the way, happy birthday!" Stacy grinned. "29, huh? How's it feel?"  
  
Gritting her teeth, Lita desperately tried not to show her irritation. Stacy was her friend, and she meant well. How could she know that that was NOT what Lita wanted to hear right now? "It feels the same as 28 did, actually."  
  
"Really? Even though it's so close to 30?"  
  
Test nudged Stacy, and cleared his throat. "Hey Lita, I heard Jeff was in town."  
  
Lita gave him a small smile, thankful for the change in topic. "Yeah Test, he's here for a few days. He came over to help celebrate my birthday, even though I told him it wasn't necessary. He's taking me out tomorrow night."  
  
"Aw, he's such a sweetheart," the petite blonde diva cooed. "Where's he staying?"  
  
"Not too far, his hotel is about six or seven blocks from here."  
  
Test nodded. "You two are like, best friends, right? It must be nice to see him."  
  
"Yeah. I try and see him as often as I can, but it's hard when I'm on the road and he's at home, you know. And I don't think I'll ever stop missing that man," she smiled dreamily. "So it's definitely good to see him here."  
  
The elevator came to a stop, and the doors opened. "This is our floor," Test explained. "So I guess we'll be seeing ya."  
  
"Hey, good luck at Backlash next Monday! I hope you win the title! And happy birthday again, Lita! " Stacy enthused, smiling at her friend as the couple walked off the elevator.  
  
Lita kept her smile on until the doors of the elevator closed once more, then let it slip from her face. She adjusted her gym bag, letting it sit against her hip, and watched the glowing buttons of the elevator. Come on, two more floors...  
  
Finally she reached her level, and the doors opened. Lita rushed out, walking quickly towards the room her and Matt were sharing. Sliding the keycard into the slot, she pushed the door open and felt her heart stop.  
  
What she saw before her seemed like a blur. Her head spinning, she could barely see properly. But what she could make out made her feel sick. Sweat slicked skin, interlocked bodies, flashes of dark charcoal hair mingling with raven black hair. The sound of ragged breaths and heavy moans filled the air, and echoed in her ears.  
  
Lita's bag dropped to the floor with a thud, alerting the two figures tangled in the sheets on the bed to her presence.  
  
"Lita!" Matt let out a yelp, frantically pulling the covers over their naked bodies. "You're back early..."  
  
Ignoring Matt's idiotic statement, Lita glared at the woman on her bed. Her frown was heavy, marring her features, and tears filled her eyes.   
  
The other woman gave a smug smile. "Hi Lita," Victoria sent her a small wave. "Happy birthday."  
  
Glancing over at Matt, a tear slipped down her cheek. Lita let out a pained growl, and whipped around, storming out of the hotel room furiously. She heard heavy footsteps behind her, but did not turn around. She paced down the hotel corridor, towards the elevator. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she just knew she had to get out of here...  
  
A hand grabbed her arm, and spun her around. Matt stood before her, a pair of pants sitting haphazardly on his hips. His eyes were open wide, his hair dishelleved. "Lita, I-I'm so sorry... I didn't know... it, was... I mean... I can explain!"  
  
Crossing her arms over her chest defensively, Lita nodded at him, her brow still furrowed. "Well, go on then Matt! Explain it to me. Explain to me WHY THE FUCK you're screwing someone else? And not just anybody else, but the woman I'm FIGHTING for the freaking title on Monday!" Another tear dropped, trailing across her cheek. "EXPLAIN!"  
  
Matt, taken aback by Lita's ferocity, opened his mouth. Yet he couldn't find any words to say to her. He looked down at the ground, unable to say anything.  
  
"Yeah, I thought so," Lita muttered bitterly. "I can't believe you. After five years..." Her eyes widened in shock. "How many other women have you fucked behind my back, huh? Have you been doing this all the time? Every time I'm out, wrestling, whatever... is this what you do?"  
  
Looking up, Matt began to speak. Lita cut him off. "No," she held a hand up. "Don't answer that. I really don't want to know. I just can't... Is this why you don't want to get married? Is this why? So you can keep screwing other women behind my back?"  
  
"Lita..."  
  
"NO! Don't... don't even speak to me! GOD MATT! It's my BIRTHDAY!" She sobbed, clenching her jaw through the anger and the tears. "My fucking birthday."  
  
She shook her head, not wanting to look at him anymore. She raked a hand through her hair, her mind racing and her heart pounding, and she couldn't think of anything to say. She lifted her gaze to Matt once more.  
  
The elder Hardy gasped involuntarily as Lita's eyes met his. Her hazel eyes were shining with pain and betrayal, moisture clinging to her lashes. He stared at her for the longest time, his stomach rolling around inside of him, and a wave of nausea sweeping over his entire body. He realised exactly what he had done.  
  
He had broken Lita's heart.  
  
And suddenly, she turned around, stepping quickly towards the elevator.  
  
"Lita!" He called out. "Don't! Stay.. we'll, we'll talk about this!"   
  
She didn't turn around.   
  
Matt chased after her, following behind. "Where are you going? You can't leave, it's storming outside!"  
  
Still not turning around, Lita spoke, her voice choked and tight. "I CAN'T stay here. I can't... " He reached for her, touching her shoulder, and she shook him off. "Don't try and stop me, please.. I just need to..."  
  
The elevator door opened with a lone chime, and Lita stepped in. She slowly turned around, facing Matt.   
  
"Lita.." His brow rose, trying to think of something to say to make her stay. "I love you."  
  
The elevator doors began to close, and Lita shook her head slowly. "No you don't."  
  
***  
  
Lita shivered uncontrollably as the rain pelted down. She was drenched - her hair plastered to her face, her clothes soaked right through, her shoes full of cold water. Lighting flashed above her, and thunder crashed and rumbled heavily. The streets were deserted... a car or two speeding past her every few minutes.  
  
She looked around, drops of rain splashing into her eyes. She had been crying so hard and for so long though, she wasn't entirely sure if she was wet because of the thundering storm, or because of her own tears. She wrapped her arms around her at a desperate attempt at warmth. God, she had been walking for so long now... and she wasn't even sure where she was.  
  
The redheaded diva looked at the street sign she had just passed, and realised that she had walked at least five blocks. Continuing to walk through the slicing rain, the cold wind blowing at her viciously, Lita forced her weary legs to keep going. She knew that if she could make it for a couple more blocks... there would be help at the end.  
  
Because for the first time since she left the hotel that night, she knew where she was going. And she couldn't wait to get there.  
  
***  
  
Jeff Hardy sat on his bed in the hotel room, a notebook sitting in front of him and a pencil poised in his fingers. He scratched his head and narrowed his eyes, trying to finish a poem that he had started quite a while ago. The words just weren't flowing... he was trying, and it was frustrating the hell out of him, but it just wasn't working.  
  
It seemed like most of his inspiration was gone these days. He was finding it increasingly hard to write songs, poems, anything. It was insane. He left the WWE a year ago to pursue his love of music and art, and now... he couldn't do anything. It seemed like after he left, the artist in him withered up and died.  
  
Throwing the pencil on the bed from frustration, he stood up and walked over to the balcony. The sky was dark, bolts of lightning dancing across the clouds. Rain continued to fall, and Jeff shivered at the look of the weather outside, thankful that he was warm and comfortable in his hotel room.  
  
A year ago... almost exactly. It had been a year since he was in a WWE ring. Knowing that brought out an emptiness inside of him. And being here, visiting everyone, it made him feel that emptiness even stronger than usual. He paced around his room. Maybe, just maybe, it was time to come back...  
  
A pounding knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. He stepped towards the door, turning the knob and opening it. What he saw standing before him caused a million different thoughts to race through his head.   
  
"Lita?" He stared at her, shocked at seeing her just turn up at his hotel door.  
  
The dripping wet diva's teeth chattered, and her entire body shook uncontrollably. "J-j-jeff.. I'm-m-m sorry. I-I had nowher-r-re else to g-g-go..."  
  
Breaking out of his trance, Jeff ushered the woman inside. "Here, here come in. Hang on," he raced into the bathroom and quickly came out with a couple of towels. He wrapped them around Lita, rubbing his hands over the towels, trying desperately to warm her up. He led her to the bed, sitting her down. "You don't have to apologise. But damn, Lita... what were you doing? Taking a leisurely stroll in the storm?"  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes covered by strands of wet hair. Teeth still chattering, her lips quivered. She tried to speak, but only a wretched whimper escaped her lips.  
  
Jeff's face filled with concern. She looked miserable... just completely and utterly low. God, what could have happened? Still rubbing his hands up and down, he noticed that the towels had soaked through. "You're absolutely drenched." He stood up from the bed, digging around in his suitcase that sat on the floor. He pulled out a large jumper and a pair of trackpants. Handing them to her, he pulled the towels off her wet form. "Put these on."  
  
Lita nodded, stepping towards the bathroom. She closed the door slightly, leaving Jeff sitting on the bed alone. He raked a hand through his pure blonde hair, his brows turned up quizzically. Why the hell would Lita turn up here, soaked to the bone, WITHOUT Matt... and on her birthday? Hell, he hoped his idiot dick of a brother hadn't done anything stupid.  
  
He quickly glanced up at the bathroom door, and he could see Lita's shadow. His features softened. But damn, it was so good to see her again. Even sopping wet, she looked incredible. And he felt like an asshole for thinking about her like that, when clearly there was something wrong. But he couldn't help it. It had been months since he had last seen her, and God help him... those months had been torture.  
  
Before he could continue his thoughts, the bathroom door creaked open, and Lita put one foot forward, stepping slowly out of the room. The jumper was much too big, the sleeves hanging past her hands. The trackpants sat loosely on her hips, the legs covering her feet. Her hair, still damp, curled around her face. As Jeff took all of this in, his eyes travelling over her, he realised that even covered in loose, old clothing without any make up, and with dripping wet hair... she still looked more gorgeous than any other woman he had ever seen.  
  
Lita looked up at Jeff, chewing on her bottom lip. "Thanks," she whispered.   
  
"Do you feel better?"  
  
"Warmer," she nodded solemnly. "But not necessarily better." Her eyes filled with tears once again, and Jeff stepped quickly towards her.  
  
"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her, leading her back to sit down on the bed. "Just tell me why you're so upset. And why you'd walk around in that freakin' tempest out there and get yourself soaked."  
  
Shaking her head, the redheaded diva lowered her gaze to the floor. "This has just been... officially... the worst day of my entire life."  
  
Jeff held her hands in his, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb gently. "Lita, talk to me."  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek, and she sniffled softly. "First, I lose to Jazz. That bitch cheated... I had that match won. And then, all I wanted to do was get home, and Trish decides that now would be the perfect time to confront me. So of course, I sit down to listen to her, and she just spews her same usual crap at me. And this whole time, Backlash has been in the back of my mind."  
  
"As it would be."  
  
"I so want to win, Jeff. I want that title so badly..." She looked up at him, pain evident in her hazel eyes. "I get back to the hotel room, the place where I wanted to be the entire day. And he's there. With her. In bed."  
  
Jeff's eyes went wide. "What? Lita... what?"  
  
She sucked in a shallow breath. "Matt was there. With Victoria." Her face collapsed into tears, and she held her head in her hands, weeping softly.   
  
The youngest Hardy pulled Lita into his arms, resting her head on his chest. "Oh God, hunny, I'm so sorry. That fucking jerk... I'm so sorry..."  
  
Lita cried, grabbing at Jeff desperately as her cries grew heavier and harder. "That's why he never wanted to get married. That's why. Because I just wasn't enough for him," she sobbed, her chest heaving. "I can't believe he did that to me."  
  
"Neither can I, Lita. Neither can I," Jeff hushed, cradling her in his arms. "Oh baby girl, shhh. Don't cry, please. My brother is an absolute dickwad. Can't he see what he has with you? He's so lucky, darlin', SO lucky to have you."  
  
"He obviously didn't think so."  
  
"Like I said before, my brother is a dickwad. If he can't see how spectacular you are... God, he must be blind. Blind, deaf, and insane."  
  
A chuckle escaped her lips, mingled in with tears and sobs. Lita pulled away slightly from him, and looked up at him with red eyes. "I'm glad I came here."  
  
Jeff gave her a half smile, brushing some hair out of her face. "So am I."  
  
Lita ran a hand through her hair, and let out a sigh. "Look at me. Wet, heart broken, crying... what a mess. And on my birthday and everything..."  
  
Standing up quickly, Jeff grinned at the redhead. "Speaking of birthdays..." He walked into the adjoining room, and Lita heard scuffling sounds - cupboards being opened and closed, plastic ripping, and a few other unrecognisable sounds.   
  
After a few minutes, Jeff came back into the room, a buttered piece of bread on a plate in his hands. With one, lit, single candle stuck through the middle of it. He stepped towards the woman on the bed, a lop sided smile on his lips.  
  
Lita let out warm laugh, bringing a hand up to her lips. She looked up at Jeff quizzically, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile. "A piece of bread?"  
  
He shrugged. "Hey, I'm completely unprepared. I WAS planning on baking you a nice chocolate mud cake for tomorrow night, but seeing as SOMEONE had to come visit me ahead of schedule... I guess the birthday piece of bread is gonna hafta do!" A wide smile breaking onto his lips, Jeff sat down next to Lita.  
  
She looked down at the bread with the candle poking through the middle of it, and then back up at Jeff. The flame light from the candle flickered across his smiling face, and brought out deeper flashes of green in his eyes. Lita felt a bolt of electricity pass through her entire body as she saw the sparkle in Jeff's eyes, and the pure warmth and care and compassion she saw in them. There was something else there, too. Something that she had seen in his eyes before, years ago. But she couldn't quite recognise that look...  
  
Jeff's soft, crooning voice broke her thoughts. "Happy birthday to you..." He took one of her hands in his own, "... happy birthday to you..." and kissed it gently, his lips lingering on her skin for a few moments, "... happy birthday dear Lita. Happy birthday to you."  
  
Lita's eyes brimmed with moisture again, but this time there was a small smile that graced her lips too.  
  
Jeff held the plate up. "Blow out the candle, and make a wish."  
  
A wish? She thought about what it was she truly wanted the most. To win her match at Backlash and win the woman's championship? To get back at Victoria? To make Matt be faithful to her? To not grow another year older?  
  
So many thoughts ran through her head. And as she debated over what wish to make, Lita felt Jeff's thumb running over her skin. So gentle, so caring, so soothing. She looked down at their hands, intertwined, and slowly, with her heart pounding in her chest, looked up at his face.  
  
That same intense sparkle still shone in his eyes as he watched her, his mouth tweaked into the most adorable of little smiles. And watching him, she couldn't help it when a smile appeared slowly on her lips too.  
  
She took the plate with the bread out of Jeff's hand, lowering it to the floor without a word. He looked at her, his brow turned up in question.  
  
"I don't need to blow out the candle and make a wish," she said softly, stroking his cheek gently with her fingers.   
  
"Why not?"  
  
Lita smiled, and leaned forward slowly, pressing her lips to Jeff's gently. She felt her heart leap at the touch, and pulled back, taking in a deep breath of air. She locked eyes with him, and saw in his green orbs exactly what she felt in her heart.  
  
Love.  
  
"Because it's already come true."  
  
THE END 


End file.
